Transformers: A Battle For Her Spark
by WolfPrime567
Summary: UPDATED, was one my older story 'You Have to Get Through Me': Arcee, and the bots return to Earth Blackwolf joins her to find Jack, it all seems like a reunion, until Starscream, Shockwave and Knockout threaten them, can Blackwolf protect his friends or will they be killed?


**Hey Mechs and Femmes, I am finally updating the second story I ever made, and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Three years have passed and the Autobots have finally decided to return to Earth, but they left Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen to watch over the rebuilding of cybertron, three new both Jazz, Ironhide, and Blackwolf, their newcomer who is only recognized by Optimus, and faintly by Arcee but not by name but shape. Now Arcee and Blackwolf have developed a good friendship, at first they couldn't stand eachother, now they're best of friends. But now Blackwolf has gotten an alt-mode and him, Arcee, and Jack are headed to a place where Jack says is always secluded so they wouldn't be bothered when in their autobot forms.**

 **(Outskirts of Jasper)**

"Jack, where the frag is the place?!" frustratedly asked Arcee.

"Language." The bot behind them chuckled.

"We're almost there!" Jack said excitedly.

In tow behind them was a black saburban with a gray wolf logo printed onto the right side, and on the left side was a painted quote, saying 'Strength of the pack is the wolf, and Strength of the wolf is the pack'.

"Jack I may be Cybertronian but this dirt road isn't helping my wheels at all!"yelled Blackwolf. Both the Cybertronians were becoming impatient with him.

"Cee! Stop here! This is it!"he explained excitedly. Both vehicles came to a dead stop. Jack dismounted from Arcee allowing her to transform, Blackwolf did the same and formed into his proud looking stature. The blue motorcycle morphed until Arcee stood up. It was a large surrounding of trees, as if kids surrounding a school fight. What led to it was a pathway of trees, and at the end of the circling of trees, was a small ledge that overlooked the desert and Jasper.

"What do you guys think?"Jack asked the Cybertronians. Arcee took a moment to admire the place, as did Blackwolf.

"This place looks great jack." Arcee admitted, thinking about how much he had truly matured.

"Looks like a cool place to kick back and relax."explained Blackwolf as he found a tree not too small to lean against. Arcee made herself comfortable close to the much larger cybertronian.

"Why are both of you here anyway?" asked Jack curiously. He wasn't complaining about Blackwolf being present, but he was surprised that Arcee actually had company with her.

"Prime said he wants teams of two bots in case we were attacked and weren't alone to protect you, that girl named Miko, or the youngest one, Raf."explained Blackwolf.

"Oh, well that's a good idea, I guess it would be harder for just one bot to protect us, no offense Cee." Jack said apologetically.

"No, for once you're right if it were more than one con, then it would be hard for me to keep you safe."admitted Arcee.

Hours passed, Jack interrupted their chatter when he said-"Wait, this is it, what I wanted you guys to really see!" Jack pointed to the sky. They all looked at the stars and he was right, there were more stars than even a Cybertronian could count.

"Wow..." was all Blackwolf could say.

"Wow indeed..." said Arcee, agreeing with him.

It seemed like hours when Blackwolf stopped looking at the stars to see that Jack had fallen asleep and Arcee had powered down. He smirked at the two and lightly chuckled

"Night you two." he whispered not wanting to wake them, and slowly powered down, into sleep mode.

 **(10 A.M)**

Arcee slowly opened her optics, adapting them to the morning sun. She felt something heavy on her right servo, she looked over and saw it. Blackwolf's right servo had somehow found its way under her left one. If she wasn't Cybertronian she would have been blushing as red as blackwolf's Autobot symbol on his chest.

She slowly pulled her servo from his, trying not to wake him. When her servo was free she thought to herself, 'Good thing he's not awake or I'd never feel comfortable around him again.' Then she looked at him again and was deep in thought.

'Hmmm…...he is kinda handsome-wait what!?', she looked back at him 'I can't feel that way about Wolf, or do I?'she was literally having a war of questions in her head, when she suddenly heard the clanking of metal to her left.

"Morning Cee,"Blackwolf said sleepily. "how well did you rest last night?" he asked curiously. She clicked back to reality

"Fine! Just fine!"she stammered.

"Are you okay?"he asked, raising a metal eyebrow.

"Yes I'm fine."she said calmly. He thought for a second before letting it go and looking to Jack who was stirring.

"What time is it?"Blackwolf asked Jack, who was just now waking up.

Jack moved to his pocket, slid out his cellphone, and turned it on. "Ten A.M." he said casually. Arcee looked at him with a 'shouldn't you be worried look?' because of June, his mother.

"What?"he asked.

"What about June, probably wondering where you are?"asked Arcee concernedly.

"Cee, I'm nineteen, I can't be her little boy to worry about anymore."Jack explained.

"Yes but if I know June Darby, She'll be wondering where you're at." Arcee reminded him. "So hop on, we're headed to meet up with the others, but call June and tell her why you aren't home at ten in the morning, and you'll have to make something up, she can't know we're back."explained Arcee.

"Why not?"he asked.

"Prime's orders, he wants to avoid getting any other humans involved beside you, Raf and Miko." she informed.

"Alright, I'll tell her I decided to stay at a friends house since I was at work til nine last night." he opened his contacts and dialed June Darby.

Ten minutes later they were on the desert road headed back to Jasper, When Blackwolf thought he heard the sound of a ground bridge opening. "Did anyone else hear that?" Blackwolf asked curiously.

Arcee and Jack both responded "No." and he guessed he was hearing things, but his doubts were crushed when he saw a familiar purple Cybertronian tank rolling up the road, directly towards them.

"IT'S SHOCKWAVE, MOVE!" Blackwolf Yelled frantically. He and Arcee barely dodged Shockwave's blasts, but they were in trouble when they saw Starscream flying out of the bridge, arming two missiles, following him was a red and gold sports car.

Normally Arcee could easily dodge the missiles, even with Jack, but she was blasted off the road by Shockwave, who was now transformed and firing. She transformed in midair to catch Jack to prevent him from getting hurt in the fall. She grabbed him, flipped around and slid across the sand on her back.

"Keep Jack safe, I'll take care of this!" Blackwolf yelled speeding past them at full speed.

"Blackwolf are you crazy?! You can't take all three of them on, you'll die!"she yelled but he wasn't stopping. Starscream fired the missiles at Arcee and Jack, Blackwolf transformed and leaped into the air in front of the missiles' paths. He deflected the first one but had no time to repeat it and grabbed the second one, it exploded sending him crashing down onto the sand with a damaged left arm.

But he got up and drew his right sword and stood in a battle stance. Now Shockwave, Starscream, and Knockout stood in front of him, but he didn't move.

"I'd say this one looks a little scratched up." Knockout smirked as he activated his electricity staff, which he used commonly to torture his enemies.

"Ha ha ha! A lone Autobot against three of the most dangerous Decepticons? Step aside and we will eliminate your companions quickly." Starscream smirked. Arcee was in no condition to fight after that direct blast from Shockwave.

Blackwolf looked back at Arcee and Jack, then looked to the three Decepticons.

"If you want to lay a digit onto either of them...you've gotta get through me!" Blaclwolf activated his battle mask, a red visor slid over his yellow optics, and two metal covers locked into place over his snout, like mouth.

"That can be arranged." Starscream fired a missile as he, Shockwave, and Knockout all charged at Blackwolf, who did the same and charged. When the missile was close, he rolled under it as it continued to chase him, he aimed his charge at Shockwave. When he got close to the large scientist, he leaped over Shockwave, confusing them, Shockwave looked back up to see the missile hit him, sending him through dozens of trees.

He ducked under Starscream's strike, and punched the seeker directly in the faceplate. But before he could turn, he received a jab in the back, and was getting electrified, he howled in pain as electricity ran through his body. When the electricity stopped, he was blasted by a missile, sending him on his back, then was kicked directly in the faceplate by Knockout. He fell down the hill, and through several trees.

Blackwolf tried to get up, before he got another staff jab from Knockout, he growled in pain, but he wasn't letting them win. He slowly reached forward, and grabbed the staff. Knockout turned the voltage up, Blackwolf however finally mustered his strength, and with all his strength, stood up, and ripped the staff from Knockout's grasp. He grabbed it with both hands, brought the staff down on his right knee, and snapped it in half as if it was a toothpick.

Knockout didn't look very smug anymore.

Knockout was suddenly thrown through the trees, Starscream flew down near his downed comrade. "Get onto your pedes Knockout!" he ordered as he ran by.

Blackwolf repeatedly dodged Starscream's sharp claws coming at him, and grabbed Starscream like a rugby player, and carried Starscream through several trees, and threw the seeker into the ground. He then received several blasts to his back, he was blinded by Knockout's blasters when he turned around. He then received a claw slicing along his back, he tried to dodge Starscream's strikes, but was still being blasted by Knockout's blasters.

When they stopped, he only heard a heavy cannon being primed, when his vision cleared, he had only a second to see Shockwave's cannon charging before it fired and sent Blackwolf through the air, and roughly tore up the dirt under him on impact. He got up and noticed his visor was shattered, he growled and slid the remnants back into their slot. He was soon approached by Shockwave, Knockout, and Starscream.

"This is what happens to Autobots who acts through heroism...only death is earned through it...after the war, I thought the Autobots learned that all heroes fall." he smirked as he raised his claws and prepared to end Blackwolf's life.

But when he brought his claws down, Blackwolf's own servo shot up, and gripped Starscream's arm, denting the metal, "I'm no hero Starscream...far from it, but all tyrants fall, either before, after,...or with heroes!" Blackwolf raised his free fist, and slammed it across Starscream's faceplate, sending the seeker onto his back.

Shockwave fired again, but Blackwolf rolled under the blast, he drew his swords during the roll, and used his swords to slice the barrel of Shockwave's cannon, and used his right pede to kick the scientist back through the trees.

He gave his attention to Knockout, who was relentlessly shooting at Blackwolf, but the large mech charged through the blasts and used his swords to scrape along Knockouts arms, he knew that it didn't hurt much, but that when the paint was scratched, Knockout hated it worse than pain.

"My finish! You insolent piece of scra-GAH!" he was grabbed by his neck, and thrown onto the ground, and Blackwolf kicked him into the nearest tree.

Shockwave climbed to his pedes and picked Starscream up, "Now would be a logical time to retreat." he answered seriously. Knockout clambered back up and ran after his allies as they called for their own ground bridge, and leaped through each. Blackwolf growled as they got away.

But he instantly remembered that Arcee was wounded and began sprinting back to her and Jack. When he returned, she was wincing as Jack was trying to comfort her by holding her servo.

"Cee! Okay...agh! I don't know what to do I'm not a medic!" he was trying to think when it came to him.

"Wait...medic! Ratchet!" he opened his communicator instantly.

"Come in Ratchet! This is Blackwolf, we need immediate assistance! Arcee is wounded and doesn't have long! Please hurry!" he pleaded into the comm device as he applied pressure to her wound. Her optics were dimming every minute.

"Arcee, stay with me...you're not going out...not like this!" he was trying to keep her optics open. He pressed hard down onto the torn and burnt, energon leaking metal.

Suddenly, from behind, a ground bridge opened, and out of it ran Ratchet and Optimus Prime.

"Blackwolf! What happened?!" Optimus and Ratchet jogged over, he stood up to give Ratchet room to work.

"It...it was the cons, Starscream, Shockwave and Knockout. They attacked us on the road and Shockwave got Arcee. Frag… it was my fault, if I had just followed my senses I..I could have-" he was interrupted when a servo grasped his arm.

"Wolf...it wasn't your fault, if-if not for you, Jack and I would be dead...I'm grateful that you were here…" she slurred as her optics went dark.

"Cee!" he panicked out, but Ratchet raised a servo to stop him.

"She's only in stasis, she'll live. But when we return to base, I want a good explanation of what happened." Ratched carried her through the bridge.

"Blackwolf, just on your third day with us on Earth, you have bested three of some of the most dangerous Decepticons we know, and saved a beloved member of my family, and for that, I thank you. Do not think it was your own fault." Optimus patted him on the back as he entered the bridge.

'Why am I acting like this all of the sudden...is is Cee? No...no I couldn't feel that for her, we're only friends.' he thought about it for a moment, but then realized he couldn't get her off his mind at all.

'Or...are we?' he asked himself in his mind as he stepped through the bridge.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I hope you all enjoyed the updated version of 'If You Want Her, You Have To Go Through Me!', now changed to 'A Battle For Her Spark', please re-review and let me know how it is again. And I will be doing an update now to 'Two Truths Revealed' 'The Past Revealed' 'The Spider's Web' and 'A Giant Hazard'. So go see those when I finish re-uploading them.**


End file.
